1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a resistance change memory having a resistance change element functioning as a memory element, and data write and erase methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lot of memories which store information based on a new principle have been proposed recently. One of them is a resistance change memory. The resistance change memory normally includes a memory element which stores data, and a MOSFET which selects the memory element. The memory element which stores data uses, e.g., an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction), chalcogenide glass, or a strongly correlated electron system material. In general, a memory using an MTJ is called an MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory), a memory using chalcogenide glass is called a PRAM (Phase-change Random Access Memory), and a memory using a strongly correlated electron system material is called an ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory).
An example of related art reference information associated with the present invention is as follows.
[Non-Patent Reference 1] A. Gibson, R. Haydock, and J. LaFemina, “Stability of vacancy defects in MgO: The role of charge neutrality”, Physical Review B volume 50, Number 4, 1994.